pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Clockwise Doom
Clockwise Doom jest piątym rozdziałem mangi Jun Mochizuki Pandora Hearts. Streszczenie thumb|left|Wspomnienie Oza Rozdział zaczyna się od sceny z pamięci Oza. Siedzi skulony na krześle, patrzy w dół i jest smutny. Gil podchodzi do niego i pyta, czy coś się stało, na co Oz pyta się go, dlaczego jego ojciec go nienawidzi. Gil stwierdza, że to na pewno nieporozumienie i sugeruje, aby pójść z nim porozmawiać. Oz szybko odpowiada, że się nie zgadza i odpycha zaoferowane dłonie Gila. Nie chce tego zrobić, bo "boi się poznać prawdę". Scena powraca do rzeczywistości. Oz siedzi samotnie, kiedy podchodzi do niego dziewczynka z pytaniem, czy nie zechciałby kupić od niej bukiecika kwiatów. Robi to, a potem dziewczyna pyta się go, czy jest stąd. Odpowiada, że nie, i że szuka teraz kogoś, ale jego znajoma się zgubiła, więc "tatuś" (Raven) poszedł jej poszukać. W tym samym momencie wraca zgorzkniały Raven z niezadowoloną Alice. Kwiaciarka już ma odejść, gdy Oz ją zatrzymuje, wkłada jej kwiat we włosy i zaczyna otwarcie z nią flirtować, ku frustracji Ravena. Dziewczyna odchodzi radośnie w swoją stronę. Zgorzkniale Raven zaczyna mówić, że przez zagubienie Alice stracili dużo czasu, na co ona odparowuje, że wcale się nie zgubiła, tylko oni ją zostawili, co doprowadza Ravena do wściekłości. thumb|Tajemniczy kieszonkowy zegarek Podczas kłótni Oz przypomina sobie dlaczego się tu znaleźli: chwilę temu, w rezydencji Rainsworthów, powiedział, że w posiadłości, gdzie obchodził swoją Ceremonię Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności musi mieć coś wspólnego ze wspomnieniami Alice, bo znalazł tam swój kieszonkowy zegarek. Korzystając z okazji, Break wysyła ich na misję. Mają schwytać Nielegalnego Kontrahenta, który jest sprawcą morderstw popełnianych w pobliskim mieście, przez które będą przejeżdżać w drodze do rezydencji. Sceptycznie nastawiona do tego Alice pyta z jakiej racji mają tam iść, podczas, kiedy ona chce szukać swoich wspomnień. Break mówi jej, że może właśnie tam znajdzie swoje wspomnienie, a Oz uzupełnia, że skoro ostatnie otwarło ścieżkę do Otchłani i przywołało Łańcucha, to może teraz będzie tak samo. Niechętnie Alice przystaje na to i żąda, aby nie wchodzono jej w drogę, na co Raven stwierdza, że "mówi to ktoś, kto nawet nie potrafi sam walczyć", co wywołuję kłótnie między nimi. Podczas sprzeczki Break stwierdza, że da Ozowi pewną radę, a mianowicie, aby nie do końca ufał Alice, bo z pewnością coś przed nim ukrywa. Ze spokojnym uśmiechem Oz stwierdza, że właśnie stoi przed nim tego przykład, bo oboje z Sharon mają przed nim więcej tajemnic niż Alice. Break zamiast skarcić go, uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że o takie nastawienie mu chodziło i potem wysyła ich na misję, w której towarzyszy im Raven, który otrzymał zadanie pilnowania ich. Wracamy do teraźniejszości, w której Raven i Alice nadal się kłócą. Oz spogląda na Ravena i widząc złote tęczówki i czarne włosy wspomina Gila, do którego Raven jest bardzo podobny i zastanawia się czy robi dobrze. thumb|left|Oz, Alice i Raven w pokoju hotelowym Później, w nocy, zatrzymują się w hotelu. Raven stwierdza, że nie mogą iść już dzisiaj na poszukiwania Kontrahenta, bo jest późno i ciemno. Alice, jak zwykle niecierpliwa, chce jak najszybciej pojechać do tej posiadłości, by móc dalej szukać wspomnień. Oz przerywa i pyta Ravena dlaczego Nielegalni Kontrahenci zabijają ludzi i co zyskują poprzez zawarcie Kontraktu. Oz stwierdza, że Alice musiała uzyskać jego zgodę na zawarcie Kontraktu, więc nie są one narzucane. "Będziesz mógł zmienić przeszłość" odpowiedział uroczyście Raven, "w ten sposób Łańcuchy kuszą ludzi". Raven nie wie czy to prawda, ale Kontrahenci wciąż poszukują coraz to nowych ofiar, by móc tego dokonać, dopóki wskazówka na ich pieczęci nie zatoczy pełnego koła. Po pytaniu Oza, Raven wyjaśnia, że pieczęć pojawia się u każdego Nielegalnego Kontrahenta, i że Oz też taką ma. Pieczęć jest jak zegar, który wskazuje czas pozostały Kontrahentowi. Wskazówka porusza się zostawiając za sobą ślad, a gdy zatoczy pełen okrąg... Raven zatrzymuje się w wyjaśnieniach, a Oz pyta co dalej. thumb|Raven i Oz podczas spaceru Wtedy zauważają, że Alice zasnęła. Raven wstaje i ubiera płaszcz, twierdząc, że idzie zasięgnąć języka na mieście. Mówi jedynie do Oza: "Chcesz jak najszybciej wrócić do tej posiadłości, prawda?". Na zewnątrz, w ciemności jakiejś alejki pokazany jest Łańcuch pożerający kobietę. Mruczy, że potrzebuje więcej siły, ale jest coraz mniej czasu. W pewnym momencie odwraca się i mówi, że wyczuwa źródło większej mocy, i jeśli je pożre, uda mu się. Idąc samotną ulicą, Raven pyta się Oza, dlaczego za nim lezie, a nie został z Alice. Oz stwierdza, że nie ma powodów, aby się martwić, bo zamknął drzwi i zostawił jej wiadomość, w której było napisane, że Raven udał się na dłuuugie posiedzenie do łazienki, a on poszedł mu towarzyszyć. Oz śmieje się z reakcji Ravena, a na jego pytanie odpowiada, że pomyślał sobie, że jest o wiele milszy niż wygląda i to jego ciągłe narzekanie na Alice jest jedynie pretekstem do tego, że się o nią martwi. Raven staje zamyślony, aby potem spytać, jak Oz może się tak po prostu śmiać, mimo tych wszystkich wydarzeń, jakie go ogarniają. Oz stwierdza, że "potrafi być elastyczny", i uważa, że lepiej cieszyć się teraźniejszością, niż zamartwiać przeszłością. Przyznaje również, że chciałby dowiedzieć się, czym na prawdę jest Alice. "Kiedyś nie chciałem poznać odpowiedzi na ważne pytanie, ponieważ bałem się, że nie udźwignę ciężaru prawdy." Wyjaśniał Oz. "Przypomniałem sobie o tym, gdy zobaczyłem, jak bardzo Alice pragnie odnaleźć swoje wspomnienia. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę zostawić jej samej. Ona oślepia mnie niczym Słońce." Raven znów wygląda uroczyście i pyta Oza, czy teraz już się nie boi prawdy i żałuje, że kiedyś od tego uciekał? Tymczasem Nielegalny Kontrahent i jego Łańcuch zbliżają się do hotelu, a Alice budzi się nagle. Raven nadal rozmawia z Ozem, przypominając mu, że chce wiedzieć jaki popełnił grzech. Oz lekko stwierdza, że chciał uniknąć problemów, Raven zdjął swój kapelusz i stwierdził, że niezależnie od powodu, teraz blondyn pragnie poznać prawdę. "Zmieniłeś się", mówi z dalekim spojrzeniem. Oz patrzy na niego i znowu przypomina mu się Gilbert, gdy nagle słyszą straszny wybuch od strony ich hotelu. Alice jest na miejscu i uniknęła wybuchu, podczas, gdy Łańcuch i jego Kontrahent zaczynają znowu atakować. Stara się nadal ich unikać, kiedy zauważa, że wskazówka na pieczęci Kontrahenta zatoczyła już prawie pełen okrąg. thumb|left|[[Kwiaciarka zostaje wciągnięta do Otchłani]] Wracamy do rezydencji Rainsworthów. Sharon trzyma w ręku fotografię, na której widać pieczęć i mówi Breakowi, że postąpił perfidnie nie dając jej im. Break twierdzi, że Raven nie przyjąłby tego zlecenia z obawy o Oza, gdyby wiedział. Zastanawia się, czy już się znaleźli. Alice biegnie do Oza, ale nie mają zbyt wiele czasu na rozmowę, bo prawie od razu atakuje ich Łańcuch. Wtedy Oz widzi Kontrahenta - jest to kwiaciarka, którą widzieli rano. Wstrząśnięty tym Oz chce do niej podejść, ale Raven go zatrzymuje, bo widzi, że wskazówka już zaczęła wykonywać swój ostatni ruch. "W ten sposób wyświadczyłem im przysługę" stwierdza Break w posiadłości Rainsworthów "Lepiej, żeby jak najszybciej stawili czoła rzeczywistości." Nagle, czarne strumienie wiatru otaczają dziewczynę, a ona przeraźliwie krzyczy, kiedy jest wciągana wgłąb ziemi. W okropnej wichurze, znika. Oz tępo patrzy przed siebie, zszokowany i zmieszany. Break stwierdza, że Oz ma trzy drogi do wyboru. Pierwsza: będzie biernie oczekiwał, aż wskazówka zatoczy pełen obrót i pochłonie go mrok, druga: w drodze do prawdy natrafi na ratunek i trzecia: "Poznasz odpowiedź, a wtedy ja..." Break zatrzymuje się i mówi, żeby pamiętał, że nie zawsze na końcu znajdzie to, czego by pragnął. Postacie w kolejności występowania (*) - oznacza, że postać nie pojawiła się fizycznie, ale jako część wspomnień innych postaci. Odniesienia Ciekawostki *W tym rozdziale Oz po raz pierwszy widzi co się dzieje, gdy wskazówka na pieczęci zatoczy pełen obrót - Kontrahent zostaje wciągnięty na dno Otchłani. *Ten rozdział pokazuje również, że istnieje duże napięcie w stosunkach Oza ze swoim ojcem. Nawigacja en:Clockwise Doom de:Retrace V : Clockwise Doom Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Manga